Won for Me
by Kuroyuki Haruka
Summary: Ryuzaki telah membuat seorang kunoichi menjadi lebih bahagia karena telah mengalahkan kunoichi tersebut / Ryuzaki-Haruna Sasuke-Sakura / WARNING: GAJE-ABAL story, humor garing kriuk kriuk, cerita ancur dah / Just need your review


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuroyuki Haruka

Pairing: Ryuzaki-Haruna, Sasuke-Sakura

Warning : Tata bahasa yang tidak karuan, gaje-abal story, typo (semoga tidak ada), humor garing yang amat sangat tidak terasa sekali, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya :3

Notes : Doumo arigatou for Teteh **Rin-tan **alias **Pindanglicious** atas izin _OC_-nya, Uchiha Ryuzaki dan Uchiha Ichigo, yang kawaii aduhaii *bleh bleh*. Tapi, cerita kehidupannya _twin Uchiha_ ini sedikit melenceng dari ceritanya Teteh.. So, gomenasai ._.

Selain itu, aku memasukkan sebuah (atau seorang?) OC lagi. Tapi karena aku malas terlalu banyak memikirkan nama untuk OC yang ini, jadi aku pakai _pen name FFN_ ku aja yee *dilempar*

Baiklah, silahkan baca, minna-san..'-')/

—oOo—

"_Katon, gyoukakyuu no jutsu_!"

Api yang cukup besar dari seorang Uchiha ini dengan mudahnya menghanguskan shuriken kayu gadis itu.

"Sudah kuduga, shuriken yang dilempar ke arah depan musuh itu adalah cara terbodoh untuk melukai mereka!" gerutunya sambil berlari ke belakang lawannya dan melemparkan lagi sebuah shuriken kayu (lagi).

'Sett!' Shuriken kayu itu pun melukai lengan kiri Uchiha itu, meski hanya sebuah goresan.

"Akh! Cih, ini … eh?!" dipungut dan dilihatnya baik-baik shuriken kayu yang tadi mengenainya itu.

'_Kuso_! Dia hebat sekali, bisa memasukkan racun seperti ini dalam shuriken kayu. Sungguh mustahil!' shinobi Uchiha itu pun mulai merasakan efek racun dari shuriken kayu itu.

"Hoo, jadi racunnya sudah mulai bekerja ya?" kata gadis itu dengan sedikit senyum di pipinya.

Suasana di arena Ujian _Chunnin_ babak final itu pun langsung terdengar seperti pasar dengan obral besar-besaran. Ya. Para penonton sudah dipastikan heran.

"Eh? Racun?! Dari shuriken kayu?" seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna merah muda, -coretHarunocoret- Uchiha Sakura, sedikit panik mendengarnya.

"Racun dalam shuriken kayu, ne? Hebat juga," gumam suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, lirih.

'Aku yakin jika dia mengeluh tentang racun itu setelah ujian, _Tou-san_ akan memarahinya habis-habisan,' sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya itu tetap melihat pertandingan itu, Uchiha Ichigo, yang notabene adalah kembaran shinobi uchiha yang sedang berada di arena Ujian _Chunnin,_ Uchiha Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki pun sudah mulai sulit menggerakkan lengan kirinya. Racun itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol gerakan lengannya.

"Terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini padamu, Nona."

Sambil mengaktifkan sharingan-nya, Ryuzaki mulai berlari menuju arah gadis itu. Chakra mulai menyelimuti tangan kanannya dan…

"Tep tep bugh!" jari telunjuk dan tengah Ryuzaki menekan 2 titik lemah gadis itu dengan mudahnya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur di tanah.

"Ugh…. Kau … kau benar-benar seorang Uchiha yang hebat. O … omedetou," pujinya dengan suara rendah, kemudian gadis itu pingsan seketika dan segera dibawa menuju ruang perawatan peserta Ujian _Chunnin_. Menyedihkan.

"Pemenangnya, Uchiha Ryuzaki!" teriak Shikamaru yang telah berada di samping Ryuzaki sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Ryuzaki.

—oOo—

**Ryuzaki's POV**

Racun ini benar-benar membawa sial! Sudah jelas-jelas jika lenganku tersenggol sesuatu, rasanya seperti ditusuk 1000 _kusanagi_ milik _Otou-san_. Tapi, kenapa justru _Tou-san_ memarahiku tak jelas ketika aku merintih pelan saat aku membawakan barang keperluan _Tou-san_ tadi?

_Nande, nande, nande_?!

Hah…. Aku hempaskan tubuhku begitu saja di atas kasurku. Ugh, masih benar-benar sakit lengan kiriku. Karena keadaan lenganku yang seperti ini, aku hiatus dari ke_shinobi_anku dan menjalani perawatan selama satu bulan penuh, untung saja tidak di rumah sakit. Yah, kau tidak akan mau mendengar alasanku untuk tidak dirawat di rumah sakit itu.

Tapi entahlah, aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih aku khawatirkan dari pada lengan kiriku, ke_shinobi_anku, dan perawatan satu bulan penuhku. Benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Aku … takut dan sedikit panik.

Dia … gadis yang aku kalahkan dalam ujian _Chunnin_ yang lalu, Shiroiki Haruna. Gadis manis, ah, gadis yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku, dengan rambut biru yang dijepit di sisi kiri dan dengan menggulung-tusuk bagian belakang rambut biru tua panjangnya, mungkin. Harus kuakui, dia memang cukup hebat dalam serangan jarak jauh dan memodifikasi senjatanya agar bisa dimasuki sesuatu, seperti racun yang mengenai lengan kiriku kemarin.

Ah, tapi sepertinya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang kurasakan sekarang. Mungkin ini juga kesalahanku sendiri karena tidak menekan chakra yang aku keluarkan. Hah, baka!

"Ryu-kun?"

"Eh, _Kaa-san_? Kenapa tiba-tiba…."

"_Tou-san _mengajakmu pergi."

"Pergi? Tumben sekali… Ke mana?" tanyaku sedikit sumringah setelah mendengar kata-kata _Kaa-san_.

"Sudahlah, cepat temui _Tou-san _mu di luar…"

"_Hai. Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterashai_!"

Aku pun berjalan dengan santai sambil mencari _Otou-san_. Ah, senang rasanya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah diajak pergi berdua (heh) bersama _Tou-san_.

"Hei. Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

Suara bariton itu…

"Eh, _Tou-san_…"

—oOo—

**Normal POV**

Ryuzaki dan Sasuke mulai berjalan menyusuri Desa Konoha. Ryuzaki mulai menyadari ke mana mereka akan pergi, yaitu ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ryuzaki mulai bergidik ngeri membayangkan rumah sakit tersebut, padahal dia sendiri adalah seorang ninja medis dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Ia ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Kengerian Ryuzaki mulai memudar melihat masih banyak orang di dalamnya.

"Masuklah ke kamar nomor 8, jaga dan rawat pasiennya untuk malam ini." Perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba pada Ryuzaki.

"_Na… nani_? Jaga dan rawat? _Demo_…"

"Jangan membantah. Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh tentang lengan kirimu di rumah." Kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada datar dan…

'Boff', itu hanya sebuah bunshin. Bunshin.

'Ck, apa-apaan _Tou-san_ ini. Padahal lengan kiriku memang sering kumat nyerinya.' Ryuzaki menggerutu dalam hati sambil mulai menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

—oOo—

**Ryuzaki's POV**

Aku sudah di depan kamar nomor 8. Dan aku tidak tahu harus apa (aku amnesia mendadak woii!).

Gugup, takut, ngeri…. Ah, aku ini Uchiha. Shinobi, yang hiatus satu bulan, dari klan Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa jadi pecundang seperti ini hanya karena hal sepele begini. Mau tidak mau, berani tidak berani, aku harus membukanya. Ya, aku harus membukanya.

_Demo_, apa yang ada di dalam kamar ini? Apa benar-benar pasien? Atau hanya _troll_ semata dari _Tou-san_? Kalau di dalamnya memang pasien, berapa jumlahnya? Tua atau muda? Laki-laki ataukah perempuan?

Eh, aku ini kan ninja medis. Aku tidak boleh mendiskriminasi pasien seenak jidat. _Baka baka baka_!

Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ya. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga dan merawat pasien yang ada di dalam kamar nomor 8 selama satu malam, dan aku akan bebas menikmati hiatus satu bulanku.

'Cklek' aku membuka pintu kamar perlahan-lahan. Ah, gelap. Oh _Kami-sama_, jangan berikan cobaan yang lebih buruk dari…

'Zlap' lampunya menyala. Eh, menyala?

"Kau… Uchiha yang waktu itu kan?"

Asdfghjklzxcvbnm! Di… Dia itu… _Hontou ni_? _Kanojo wa Shiroiki Haruna, ka_?

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Uchiha-san?"

_Kami-sama_… Dia benar-benar Haruna yang aku buat dia mati rasa hingga pingsan kemarin. Dia sedang duduk manis di atas ranjangnya. Rambutnya biru tuanya kali ini terurai hanya sampai menutupi ¾ punggungnya saja, namun tetap dengan penjepit rambut biru muda di sisi kiri rambutnya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa lampu barusan menyala? Ku lirik keadaan di sampingku dan… Shuriken kayu! Persis seperti yang kemarin Ia pakai untuk melukai lengan kiriku. Apa benda itu benar-benar dilemparkannya untuk menyalakan lampu barusan?

"U… Uchiha-san? Ada apa?"

"Eh? Ti… Tidak. Aku kemari untuk menjalani hukuman dari _Tou-san_." Ah, bodoh sekali aku spontan bicara seperti ini.

"Hukuman? Tapi, kudengar _Tou-san_nya Uchiha-san itu Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin ANBU itu ya?"

"_Hai_. Eh, tapi jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san. Kau juga begitu kan, Shiroiki-san?"

"Ah, ano… Itu…"

"Kita mulai dari awal saja ya. Namaku Uchiha Ryuzaki. Panggil saja Ryuzaki." Kataku pelan sembari menyodorkan tanganku kepadanya (gue ngarep banget dijabat tangan sama dia woii).

"Aku Shiroiki Haruna. _Douzo yoroshiku_." Sahutnya yang kemudian ditambahi dengan dijabatnya tangan ku oleh tangan kanannya, tapi genggamannya lemah… Lemah seperti orang yang sekarat.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Apa sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sedikit panik.

"Jangan khawatir. Beberapa hari lagi pasti aku sembuh." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang … benar-benar semanis Ichigo. Eh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Ichigo? Ah, bodo amat lah.

Tapi, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak bicara dengan orang yang sudah kubuat sakit hingga mirip orang sekarat. Aku benar-benar menyesal. _Kami-sama_… Kuat kan lah aku~

"Bagaimana dengan lengan kirimu, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Oh. Ini? Sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Ah, baguslah. _Gomen_, aku sudah membuat lengan kirimu seperti ini. Sejujurnya aku tidak bermaksud melemparkan shuriken yang telah ku isi racun. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, aku juga jadi ingin tahu bagaimana racun karya ke 723 ku bekerja. Heheh."

_Nani_?! Racun ke 723? Dia juga lebih dulu minta maaf. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini yang sampai membuat perempuan meminta maaf lebih dulu padaku?! _Baka_.

—oOo—

"Eh, bagaimana tentang hukuman dari _Tou-san _mu?"

"Ah, ano … _Tou-san _ku menghukumku untuk menjaga dan merawatmu untuk malam ini. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

Sejenak ruangan ini terasa sunyi. Dia _speechless_, tapi apa barusan aku juga melihat rona merah di pipinya? Dan aku juga tidak tahu harus membicarakan tentang apa lagi. Ah, bodo amat. Aku memilih duduk di samping kanan Haruna dan memeriksa keadaan luar lewat jendela di samping kananku.

Hah… Kira-kira, Ichigo sedang apa sekarang? Pasti Ia dan _Tou-san_ sedang berpesta pora karena aku tidak berada di rumah. Sedangkan aku, kenapa harus terjebak dalam ruangan nomor 8 bersama seorang gadis yang baru saja kukenal, tidak, yang kubuat mati rasa kemarin.

Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku seharusnya mencoba memulihkan keadaan tubuh Haruna sedikit dengan kemampuan medisku. Barang kali dengan begini aku bisa berhubungan lebih baik dari sekarang.

"Haruna, apa tubuhmu sudah dipulihkan dengan jutsu medis setelah, err … kejadian di arena waktu itu?"

"Jutsu medis? Entahlah, aku rasa seharian ini kaulah orang yang pertama kali masuk ke kamarku."

"Memangnya tidak ada perawat yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, heh?"

"Mungkin. Aku dengar mereka bilang bahwa aku koma dari saat pingsan hingga pukul 4 tadi. _Sugoii desu ne_?" katanya dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya lagi.

Ku lirik jam dinding di sampingku, dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Bukankah dia pingsan pukul 3 sore kemarin? Astaga, dia koma selama 25 jam! Dan dia masih bisa berkara '_sugoii_' dan tersenyum seperti ini. _Kami-sama_…

"Kau ini…. Omong-omong, aku belum pernah melihatmu di akademi ninja. Dan sebelum ujian _Chunnin_ itu, aku juga tidak pernah mendengar namamu."

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak dikenal di dunia yah? Heh."

Aku mencoba memahami kata-katanya barusan dan hasilnya? Nol besar.

"Baiklah. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah masuk ke akademi ninja desa mana pun. Sejak aku berumur 2 tahun, aku sudah dikenalkan dengan hal-hal yang berbau ninja, jutsu, senjata, dan yang paling utama yaitu racun. Aku dibesarkan dan diberi pendidikan seperti seorang _Chunnin_ pada umur 7. Tapi karena aku masih seorang anak-anak, saat itu aku hanya bisa mempelajarinya hanya sampai setengahnya saja."

Aku ternganga mendengar semua itu. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau bohong kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku mempelajari pendidikan _Chunnin_ sampai 70%."

Kalau kemampuanmu sudah mencapai 70% dari kemampuan seorang _Chunnin_, kenapa kau tidak bunuh aku saja waktu itu, hah?

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah masuk akademi ninja? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang _Genin_?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku mengikuti tes ujian _Genin_ yang diselenggarakan oleh organisasi ANBU."

_Nani_? ANBU, _ka_? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ANBU menyelenggarakan hal yang semacam itu dari _Tou-san_ ku yang notabene adalah seorang pemimpin ANBU. Tidak mungkin.

"Kau bohong kan?" aku pun mencoba untuk memastikan kebenaran ini darinya.

"_Tou-san_ mu tak pernah cerita?"

"Cerita?"

"Ujian ini hanya diperuntukkan pada calon shinobi berbakat di _Konoha no sato_ dan shinobi yang merupakan calon anggota ANBU. Sedangkan aku terpaksa mengikuti ujian ini karena aku tidak masuk ke akademi reguler. Benar-benar konyol, _ne_?"

"Oh, begitu…." Yap, benar-benar konyol, Haruna.

"Hei, kau bilang hari ini sama sekali belum terkontaminasi jutsu medis, _ne_? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku…."

"Iya. Sudah lakukan saja, asal jutsu itu tidak akan membuatku sakit atau mati." selanya dengan tampang yang acuh tak acuh.

"Hoo, baiklah~" dan aku pun mulai mendekatkan telapak tanganku ke bahu kanannya…

—oOo—

**Normal POV**

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke-kun! Loh, Ryuzaki mana?"

"Ichigo mana?"

"Aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu, Sasuke-kun."

"Salahmu sendiri menanyakan Ryuzaki lebih dulu daripada menyambut kedatanganku."

"Eh, _gomen_. _Gomenasai_. Heheh, ayo kita bicara di ruang makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu."

"Hn."

—oOo—

Mereka pun melangkah menuju ruang makan. Sakura segera menyiapkan makanan, sementara Sasuke duduk di kursi dan mendesah berkali-kali.

"Hahh… Ck, kalau begini… Hah, tidak bisa… Hhh…"

"Kau ini… kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat dan segelas jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya sedang memutar balikkan rencana."

"Eh, rencana apa memangnya? Jangan-jangan kau …"

"Untuk ANBU Konoha."

"Oh, begitu…."

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil sendok supnya. Baru saja Ia akan menyendok supnya dan….

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryu-kun?"

"Dia di rumah sakit."

"Memangnya kau suruh dia untuk melakukan apa lagi, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada pasrah, sangat pasrah.

"Menjaga calon anggota ANBU ku."

Sasuke pun melanjutkan kegiatan menyendok supnya lagi.

**Sakura's POV**

Apa dia bilang? Menjaga calon anggota ANBU nya? Aku belum pernah tahu dia berusaha menjaga orang yang bukan keluarganya meskipun secara tidak langsung, kecuali untuk misi. Ah, mungkin calon anggota ANBU itu benar-benar berkemampuan khusus.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan menyendok supnya yang ke tiga.

"Calon anggota ANBU mu itu, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

"Memangnya, berapakah usianya sekarang?"

"Sama seperti anak kita, 14."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyuruhnya menjaga calon anggota ANBU mu itu?"

"Hanya semalam."

Oh, hanya semalam. Tidak masalah…

"_Nani_? Semalam? Maksudmu kau menyuruh Ryu-kun tidur sekamar bersama seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya?"

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu, pasti kita lah yang pertama kali disalahkan, Sasuke-kun."

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Mengamati sup tomatnya yang baru disendoknya dua kali.

"Dia itu sudah tak memiliki keluarga, tapi dia mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup mengesankan bagiku."

"Jadi itu alasanmu akan menjadikannya seorang anggota ANBU?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah."

"Sudah selesai, kan, bertanya-jawabnya? Aku ingin melanjutkan makan malam ku."

"Ah, _gomenasai._ Aku membuatmu tidak jadi makan karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tadi…"

Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya sedikit tersiksa dengan pertanyaanku.

—oOo—

Setelah Sasuke selesai dengan makan malamnya, aku mencoba mengintip kamar Ryuzaki-Ichigo. Aku pikir, rasanya sepi jika tak ada Ryuzaki di kamarnya saat ini.

Ku buka pintunya dengan sangat perlahan dan…

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Hah?" Itu, suara Sasuke-kun….

"Kau tidak berniat untuk memata-matai Ichigo, _ne_?"

"Padahal sedikit lagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang. Cepat ke kamar, aku nanti menyusul."

"Pfftt, iya iya."

Alhasil, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Ryuzaki-Ichigo dengan memori hampa (?).

**Normal POV**

Sasuke celingak-celinguk memeriksa keadaan dan memastikan Sakura sudah pergi jauh (?). Lalu diintipnya pintu kamar Ryuzaki-Ichigo dan…

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan?" Ichigo tiba-tiba membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya.

"Ichigo?! Hn, tidak. Hanya memastikan kau sudah tidur atau belum," Sasuke berbohong.

"Sebentar lagi, _Tou-san_. Aku belum selesai dengan buku yang ayah pinjamkan kemarin."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun segera melesat pergi menuju kamar yang tadi sudah dimasuki lebih dulu oleh Sakura. Dan apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar tersebut, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

—oOo—

Zzz, udah dulu ye. Sampe segini aja. Gomen, Ichigo nya jarang muncul. Kalau ada chapter 2 nya, pasti aku banyakin :v

Tapi entah ini mau aku chapterin (?) atau nggak, terserah dari review yang masuk, lah.

Eh iye, reviewnya dimohon berisi kritik dan saran yah. Maklum, saya masih newbie dan butuh bimbingan :3

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~


End file.
